Triste Atardecer
by Kathleen-14
Summary: [UA][OneShot][HinaxSasu] Hinata esta gravemente enferma desde que nació y Sasuke que es su medico y novio no quiere dejarla marchar...¿ Hinata sobrevivira?¿Sasuke le dejara marcharce? Descubranlo dentro! Denle una oportunidad!


Holaaa a todos y a todas! xD aquí me he tomado un respiro de frio diciembre xD trankilos k es finde tendreis el ultimo capi, xDD simplemente tenía que escribir este pork es mi obra de arte xD asi le llamo yo, ya ke el final de este one shot no es normal en mi forma de escribir xDDD pos aer...que tengo que explikar aaaa si, este sería la primera parte de un fik, que pienso escribir xD sería como el epiliogo xDD espero que les gusteee, dejarme algun reviews plis pa saber lo fatal k me kedo uu, aish! bueno Naruto no me pertenece y nunca lo sera k triste!! una cosa xD el finla sta contado en 3 persona lo aviso xDD bueno disfruten de la lectura

Triste atardecer 

_Los rayos de sol traspasaban las cortinas color pastel de mi habitación, el calor llegó a mi rostro pálido iluminándolo y haciendo que abriera los ojos con pereza, intente taparme los ojos con el brazo que tenía libre – ya que en el otro tenía una aguja atravesando mi piel- pero fue en vano ya que el sol entraba con gran intensidad por las claras cortinas…_

- ..Cuando venga mi padre le diré que me compre otras cortinas-_murmure tapándome la cara con la almohada. _

_Cuando pude recobrar el sueño nuevamente- ya que el sol no me molestaba- la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a alguien, un hombre- sabía que era un hombre por la voz- que me hablo con voz dulce…_

- ..¿Estas despierta o te estas haciendo la dormida para no tener que hablar conmigo?-_ me dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama-se sentó al pie de la cama- estiró el brazo y apartó la almohada de mi cara._

_Yo le miraba con ojos tiernos, era tan bello. Ojos negros como el carbón, cabello negro corto y piel blanca- no tanto como la mía ya que el estaba sano yo no- se acercó a mi y deposito un dulce beso en mis fríos labios. El bolter – una maquina que marca los latidos de mi corazón- comenzó a sonar alocadamente, y en acto la habitación se lleno de enfermeras agitadas y preocupadas, pero al ver quien era el culpable de aquella taquicardia se tranquilizaron y se fueron, dejándome sola con aquel hombre…aquel hombre que yo tanto amaba… _

_Cuando las enfermeras se fueron el hombre se alejó de mi pálido rostro y abrió las marditas cortinas haciendo que todo el sol entrara y hiciera que me cegara, cerré los ojos para que el sol no me dañara más de lo que ya estaba. Abrí los ojos con cuidado intentando mirar a otro lugar para que mis ojos no dieran con la luz del sol, entonces decidí que en vez de mirar a la ventana miraría el suelo- no es algo muy hermoso pero era lo mejor que había por los momentos-. El hombre se percató de donde miraba y con confusión y al mismo tiempo algo ofendido murmuro algo que parecía una mar de blasfemias, yo me reí a lo bajo. Se acercó con curiosidad para saber que era eso que me hacía tanta gracia, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cama, levante la cabeza de golpe y le dije…" BUUUU". Al acto de eso se callo de culo lívido por el susto y yo me quede mirándolo sorprendida que un simple "BU" pudiera hacer caer una roca al suelo. Su rostro fue volviendo a la normalidad y yo le miraba con un tono de mofa, hasta que las lágrimas se me salían de los ojos y me comencé a reír con demasiado entusiasmo…_

-¡¡¡¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Q-que cara has puesto…¡¡¡ jajajajaja!!! Q-que risa…¡¡ dios que risa!!_- las lagrimas me salían de los ojos y la cara se me torno un poco mas roja, el hombre se quedo callado en el suelo._

_Me tape la boca intentando parar las risas- que no funciono de mucho pero bueno…- y lo vi aún sentado en el suelo con la vista perdida, me supo mal y intente levantarme para ayudarle a levantarse, pero no pude ya que tenía múltiples de cables en el pecho- debajo de la pijama- que controlaban todo los latidos de mi débil corazón. Él noto mi movimiento y mi disgusto por no moverme, se levanto y me volvió a acostar. Tenía la mirada fría…sin expresión… ¿Tan mal le había causado la broma?, fruncí el seño en son de disgusta, el hizo una mueca de risa, pero que no lo sacaba del corazón. Cruce los brazos en mi pecho disgustada y mire al molesto sol…_

_Él se sentó al borde de mi cama, y me acaricio mi mejilla, me miró con nostalgia y tristeza…con la vista me pedía que no me fuera, que me quedara con él…_

_Le miró y le sonrió, cojo la mano que esta en mi mejilla y le acaricio el dorso de la mano siguiendo con mi pálido dedo sus venas, calientes y marcadas…_

-Yo…soy feliz por haberte conocido…y haber pasado todos estos años junto a ti…Si mañana me voy…no me olvides…¿ vale? …y no quiero que te eches la culpa por no salvarme...sabemos perfectamente que voy a morir… ¿lo sabes?

_Quiso mirar al suelo, pero no le deje-sujetando su rostro con mis manos para que me mirara- le miraba con ojos llenos de tranquilidad, quería trasmitirle mi emoción por haber vivido hasta ahora, y que estaba preparada para cuando tendría que cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir, yo estaba preparada…desde que nací…siempre…_

_De golpe el día se puso oscuro, comenzó a llover fuerte y toda la luz del día se fue, toda la hermosura y los bellos rayos de sol desaparecieron. Él con un ágil movimiento desasió la presa de mis manos entorno su rostro y fue a cerrar las cortinas, pero le detuve sujetando su mano fuerte, me miro sorprendido. Al ver que no quería que se fuera se volvió a sentar y me abrazó. Estaba cálido, su corazón sonaba acompasado…y su respiración era tranquila…_

-Tú corazón…late dentro de tú pecho…con mucha alegría…pero… ¿Por que tu cara no demuestra la felicidad de tu corazón?...Sasuke…explícame…por favor…- _le miro a la cara, su rostro forma tristeza…era una pregunta retórica pero igual...quería escuchar su voz…._

_Miró a la ventana como intentando encontrar las palabras en el aire, respiro profundamente y me acarició el rostro, sus manos temblaban…quizás por el frío o por la tención que le proporcionaba la pregunta. Suspiro una y otra vez como intentando ganar tiempo, pero yo simplemente le observaba…no quería perder ni un solo minuto de mi vida…quería aprovechar al máximo todo…absolutamente todo…_

_El busca le sonó de golpe, rompiendo el silencioso caer de la lluvia y la tensa aura de la pregunta, se levanto y me sonrió como intentando pedir perdón por tener que marcharse, pero la verdad es que quería irse…nunca quería hablar de porque no quiere dejarme morir si el lo sabe…esta vez…en lo que él cree no me va curar…_

-Yo…tengo que creer en lo que hago…por eso...quiero creer…que hay alguna posibilidad por muy remota que sea que te puedo salvar…soy medico…y no uno cualquiera…soy TÚ medico…y tu novio…y por eso no voy a dejar que mueras…aunque tenga que pasarme horas sin dormir…intentar curar tu enfermedad… ¡te lo juro!-_ dicho eso salió de la puerta con tanta rapidez que no me dio tiempo de reprocharle absolutamente nada…nada..._

_Las semanas pasaban, una detrás de otras…mi cuerpo cada vez se iba debilitando más...mi enfermedad la Arritmia- la enfermedad que me condeno desde el mismo momento que nací- me hace que mi corazón late irregularmente, hay días que sufro taquicardias muy fuertes que me dejan sin aire…otros días me dan bradicardias que me atonto tanto hasta poder caer en coma, la sangre de mi organismo no circula por mis venas, y mi piel cada vez esta más pálida...y Sasuke…no me viene a ver…eso hace que lo pase más mal. Cada minuto sin su presencia es como si mi corazón quisiera explotar…saltar de mi pecho, cuando la puerta se abre espero impaciente que sea él, pero solo veo a una enfermera que viene a verificar mi estado. Mira la maquinita y me pone un poco de dopamina ya que parece que tengo un poco de bradicardia- la dopamina es para acelerarme el corazón hasta un punto que parezca que sigo viva- cuando vuelve a mirar la maquina y ve que mi corazón se regula respira profundo y se tranquiliza, si Sasuke se llegara a enterar que se me para el corazón con una enfermera al lado le despide sin preguntar…pero…¿ Aún me seguirá queriendo?...No viene a verme…desde hace días…¿ se encontrara bien? …Lo necesito…lo necesito…_

_Me ahogaba en mis propios pensamientos, me costaba respirar y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, me duele el pecho, me duele mucho, intento decirle algo a la enfermera pero las palabras no me salen…me duele…duele…_

_El bolter comienza a sonar muy rápidamente, la enfermera se gira y ve mi pálido rostro y me toma el pulso…_

_Veo todo negro… ¿estaré muerta? …los parpados se me cierran con cansancio…la negrura persiste…entonces escucho mi nombre a lo lejos…bueno lo que creo que es mi nombre… ¿Debería contestar no¿Es lo correcto?..._

_Pero no tengo fuerzas, simplemente me ahogo en la negrura espesor…y dejo que me lleve…_

_Una luz mortecina me despierta, abro los ojos y un molesto "PI PI PI" suena en mi oído, el pecho me duele…y tengo la garganta seca¡es incomodo! _

_Levanto el brazo para darme impulso y levantarme, pero no, no puedo porque una maraña de cables y punchas y agujas y más cables me envuelven el brazo…_

_Ahogo un chillido de dolor y me vuelvo a acostar rendida, el pecho me molesta demasiado, muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando descifrar en que horroroso lugar me tienen. Miro al techo, es blanco...ya empezamos mal, el techo de mi cuarto es de color pastel…miro a la puerta, es de cristal en pocas palabras veo como pasa la gente que me mira con tristeza…_

-..¿Estoy en la UBI?...-_No fui conciente de que estaba acompañada hasta que vi a Sasuke acostado en el sofá y durmiendo, tenía unas enormes ojeras y en su regazo un montón de papeles…mis papeles…_

_Se veía tan bello, no es justo que aquel ángel estuviera enamorado de una enclenque como yo y en huesos…se merece algo mejor…pero aún así le amo…y él me ama…_

_Como un impulso intento estirar el brazo para poder tocarle-un poco irreal ya que estábamos a más de 2 metros y medio- cuando hice aquel acto idiota me dolió una de las agujas que tenía en el brazo con consecuencia pegue un chillido bastante audible, que hizo que Sasuke pegara un salto del asiento comenzara a recitar una poesía del preescolar…_

-Buenos días Dr.Uchiha… ¿Ha dormido usted bien?-_le hable con un tono de mofa mientras me soplaba donde me hacia daño, el me miro confuso pero al mismo tiempo dio un gran suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que conservaba mi sentido del humor, eso me alegro._

-…¿Estas bien¿Te duele algo¿Necesitas vicodina?..¿Te duele te duele?-_ estaba muy nervioso, seguramente la taquicardia fue bastante fuerte y me debieron de reanimarme, por eso esta así._

_Estire la mano- poco para que no me doliera mucho- para que me la cogiera, la acepto y se acerco y se sentó al lado mío, le abrace intentando tranquilizarle. No me gustaba verle así de preocupado, intente calmarme yo antes para que la maquina no diera más problemas. Le acariciaba aquel rostro hermoso, blanco y cansado. Me dolía tanto verle así, no quería que se esforzara más de lo que ya hace…_

-Sasuke…estoy bien…simplemente fue una taquicardia…como otras…ya sabes mi arritmia es muy problemática…no te tienes que preocupar más… ¿vale?..

_Me miro nuevamente con esos ojos suplicantes, que me pidan que me quede, que no me valla, el corazón me dio un vuelvo- la mardita maquina salto de golpe- y Sasuke se alerto, le cogí fuerte la mano para tranquilizarle le sonreí para darle tranquilidad. _

_Pasaban las horas y los días, y yo cada vez me sentía más débil…ya no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarme de la cama, ni incorporarme…tenía bradicardia cada cierto tiempo, que con consecuencia hizo que Sasuke se pusiera mas eufórico y trabajara más de lo normal y eso a mi me dolía, simplemente por el hecho de no tenerle a mi lado. _

_Sasuke se marchó después de que me inyectaran una dosis de dopamina y me cambiaran todo el cableo y transferirme de nuevo a mi habitación. Cuando llegué a mi habitación me encontré a mi padre y a mi hermana pequeña, se les veía preocupados, a su lado estaba el medico que me operaria si dejaba que me operaran. Mi padre negociaba con él haber cuanto podría costarle la operación- el dinero no era muy importante para él, lo aborrecía- le mire disgustada a mi padre, le he dicho tantas veces que no quiero operarme que cada vez que lo veo el pulso se me acelera. El Dr. Okawa y mi padre salieron a seguir negociando ya que yo les enviaba una mirada de basilisco. Me quede sola con mi hermana, que solamente tenía 15 años y ya tendría que presenciar mi muerte, seguramente le dolería mucho, ya que yo era como su madre._

-¿Hermana te pondrás bien no¿Saldrás de aquí y volverás a jugar conmigo no? …¿verdad?-_ ella era tan cabezota como mi querido Sasuke, pero ella sabía y afrontaba que me iría y no volvería pero siempre cuando venía verme en mi agónica vida me lo preguntaba._

_Le hice una señal para que se acercara a mi cama, le cogí la mano y le mire con los ojos llenos de paz y tranquilidad, lo que no podría demostrar mis palabras lo harían mis ojos y ella lo entendería, lo se._

_- _…Cuida de papa ¿vale? …hazle tomar toda sus vitaminas y medicamentos…y no te olvides de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando se ponga tonto…y ante todo no te ofusques por mi muerte…que una persona muy amada para mi va a necesitar todo tú apoyo ¿vale?- _sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y cayeron por sus mejillas. Le abrace y deje que llorara en mi pecho, eso siempre lo había hecho mi madre cuando yo estaba triste y quería llorar…siempre._

_Hanabi terminó de llorar y le seque las lagrimas, ya que seguramente si mi padre la vería llorar se podría muy ansioso y nos se iría al trabajo, y eso no lo podía permitir…por mi causa la vida de nadie se tenía que parar...la de nadie. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Sasuke, estaba cansado y tenía las ojeras muy marcadas, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a hojear unos papeles de unos donantes de órganos, me disguste. Mire a Hanabi como pidiéndole que nos dejara solos, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Pensé en algo triste y el corazón se me aceleró de golpe y el bolter comenzó a sonar como loco, Sasuke salto de la silla y se acercó a mí, me examino todo haber que podía dolerme. Le cogí de la corbata y lo aproxime a mi y le di un tremendo beso, me respondió, el final del beso fue muy dulce y tenía el sabor del último..._

-Sasuke…quiero que mañana me lleves al patio del hospital ¿vale? _– me miró algo sorprendido, ya que el patio no tenía nada de especial, excepto un gran árbol del cerezo que plantaron hace unos años._

_Aún curioso intento describir cual era la razón exacta para ir hasta aya abajo, seguramente me tendrán que quitar todo los aparatos y drogarme hasta la cabeza de dopamina, digoxina y norepinefrina para que no me diera ningún telele abajo. Como no sacó nada cedió y se sentó al borde de la cama, cansado._

-…Te juro que encontrare un donante…y cuando salgas del hospital te haré una mujer feliz, podremos tener citas en ley y nos casaremos tendremos muchos hijos y y un perro… seremos muy…-_la voz se le comenzó a quebrar, sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no es muy romántico que tú novio llore enfrente tuyo …pero haremos una excepción _

_Le abrazo y le doy palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo, me imaginaba todo lo que me dijo, una casita en el medio del campo, con dos hijos correteando y jugando con el perro y Sasuke y yo tumbados en el sofá viendo como nuestros hijos juegan y disfrutan de una buena salud. Me gustaría tanto, pero no era posible, nunca tendré hijos…y nunca me casaré con Sasuke. Ya lo había asimilado…solo podía soñar con ello…_

-…No jures en vano amor…no intentes nada más…no gastes tú energía buscando algo que no voy a necesitar…mi cuerpo ya no aguanta más…estoy débil…y lo sabes mejor que nadie…Sasuke te amo…y sabes lo muy feliz que sería viviendo contigo…pero para mi no hay esperanza…ese corazón…que vas a encontrar se lo tienes que dar al niño que lo necesite y su cuerpo…lo quiera…el mío lo rechazara…

_Mis palabras tenían eco, sonaban con dulzura y con la verdad en ellas. En su rostro expresaba lo muy desacuerdo de que estaba con mis palabras…_

-Pero…con ese corazón podrás vivir por lo menos unos meses…podrás estar un poco más aquí conmigo…Hinata…-_ su voz se quebró sus manos temblaban y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- _ ¿Que será de mi si tú te vas? …No puedes dejarme solo…yo no soy nadie sin ti…no sirvo…si tu corazón deja de latir el mío se parara y más nunca volverá a batir…por favor…Hinata…por favor...

_Los por favores y la voz quebrada me retumban por la cabeza, me pegan en el pecho y me duele en el corazón. Quiero estar con él, necesito estar con él…mi vida es él…yo hace tiempo que le vendí mi alma al diablo para poder estar con él..._

_No sería la última vez que tendría que donar algo al diablo…arrebatarle la vida a otra persona para que yo siguiera con vida…pero esta vez ya no…se acabo…Aunque me duela…aunque mi muerte cause dolor…así es todo…todo lo que nace tiene que morir…y yo moriré…_

-…Sasuke escúchame…yo voy a morir…tarde o temprano…pero si mañana muero…no quiero que te encierres en la oscuridad y dejes perder años de tú vida…quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar…y que te cases…y ten hijos por mi…haz dichosa a tú mujer …y siempre sonríe…

-No… ¡NO¡YO NO VOY A AMAR NUNCA MÁS…SI TÚ TE MUERES YO ME MORIRE! …NO AMARÉ A NADIE MÁS...

_Sus palabras me golpearon como si fueran dos cuchillos, le mire con los ojos llenos de amor y tranquilidad, esto se estaba volviendo muy duro para los dos, pero el atardecer estaba llegando y con ello un día menos…una noche menos…y con todo eso la oscuridad se apoderaría de mi…por eso..Por eso quiero hablar con el…_

-…Sasuke…en este hospital cada día mueren miles de personas…yo soy una de ellas…y yo he vivido con ello desde que salí disparada del útero de mi madre…desde que nací he vivido entre hospitales…durante 25 años no he tenido una vida normal...no he podido ir al instituto un año entero ..normalmente a la segunda hora terminaba con una cámara de oxigeno intentando espabilarme…durante 25 años mis padres han intentado buscarme corazones estables…pero ninguno era compatible conmigo…y si le abres el pecho a alguien más también será en vano...YO moriré sino hoy mañana…o pasado o dentro de quien sabe…voy a morir…y esto...Sasuke te lo voy a pedir a ti…y es mi última petición…es mi último deseo…y se que te resultara difícil …pero si de verdad me amas..por favor...hazlo... ¿prometemelo?-_ le levante el rostro y lo vi lleno de lagrimas, y lo mucho que le dolería aceptar mi deseo…-_

-…v-vale...

-Si me da alguna taquicardia o bradicardia que no me inyecten nada…si tengo que morir quiero hacerlo normal…si me tiene que dar un shock cardiaco quiero tenerlo…y ante todo…por lo que más quieras Sasuke…no me reanimes…¿ lo harás? …

_Rompió al llanto, me abrazó tan fuerte que me costó respirar, pero yo también le abrace, sería mi última petición, y con eso quedaría claro que me moriré y él estará a mi lado…_

_Se quedó toda la noche conmigo, cogiendo mi mano y observándome…cerré los ojos para descansar…y Sasuke estaba pendiente si mi corazón seguía latiendo._

_La noche pasó tranquila…silenciosa…tuve un sueño precioso, me encontraba en medio del campo caminando libre de cables y con un corazón nuevo y latiendo vigoroso dentro de mi y Sasuke al lado mío sonriéndome…prometiéndome amor eterno…y que siempre estaría conmigo…_

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté realmente bien, me sentía con fuerzas y estaba alegre, Sasuke había dormido lo suficiente para notar menos marcada sus ojeras, me miraba con expresión de dolor, quería que lo que prometió ayer fuera un sueño y que no lo iba a hacer, pero mis ojos le decían gracias_

_La tarde pasó tranquila, a las 7:30, Sasuke me bajo al patio para que respirara el aire, como le dije la noche anterior, nos sentamos debajo del gran árbol y saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo..._

-Es un pequeño presente…que te doy…-_ me entregó la cajita._

_Cuando la caja se abrió mi corazón dio un vuelvo, di gracias al no tener el aparatito, hice un esfuerzo mental para tranquilar mi agitado corazón. Dentro de la caja había un hermoso anillo, con una pequeña piedra azul, una amatista mi piedra favorita. Le pedí a Sasuke que me pusiera el anillo, ese momento fue estelar el corazón me iba a salir del pecho, pero estaba tranquila, muy tranquila._

_Me aproxime a él y le di un beso, lleno de amor. Una luz especial me ilumino- solo a mi ya que parece que a Sasuke no le llego- y mi corazón dio un vuelco para luego irse parando poco a poco, indoloro, no sentía ningún dolor…me estaba quedado sin vida…me tenía que ir, solo tendría poco tiempo…así que mire a Sasuke avisándole con mis ojos que este momento seria único…_

-Sasuke…por favor…dejemos las maquinas…-_mi voz se iba apagando poco a poco y los ojos me pesaban, pero aún así no sentía ningún dolor alguno…ni tampoco miedo- _ Sasuke…uno no puede borrar algunos recuerdos dolorosos…pero se aprende a vivir con ellos…

_Me aproxime a él y le di un dulce beso, lleno de amor…y sentimiento, mi último beso, el noto que sería el último por eso sus ojos se dilataron y se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas. Le acaricie la mejilla y apoye mi rostro contra su hombro descansando la cabeza, él me cogió la mano fuerte como intentando impedir que me fuera, yo la acepte- se la cogía fuerte…por lo menos para mi- fui cerrando los ojos poco a poco hasta que todo quedara oscuro, unos sollozos…escuche…y con un hilo de voz…dije..._

-Te amo…y soy feliz por haberte conocido…por eso…nunca...te...te…

**Una sonrisa estaba en sus labios, su mano estaba fuertemente cogida con la de él, pero poco a poco se fue aflojando, sus labios fueron quedando blancos…por último su piel se quedo fría…su mano calló al suelo…**

_Uno no puede olvidar algo que pasó…una vida entera ni tampoco un amor…uno no puede encerrarse en una habitación siempre…dejando que los recuerdos cubran tu vida…_

**Uno no puede vivir de recuerdos….**

_Los recuerdos no se pueden olvidar…pero si que uno puede aprender a vivir con ellos…_

* * *

_¿que os ha parecido? bonito o feisimoo!! bueno dejar algun rewiews plis_

_ciaoo _


End file.
